Talk:Meeting Notes, 2006-12-17
Core Values, cont. *Ideas on the table **Asset-based community development (ABCD) **Appreciation of diversity **Integrity **Social innovation (one of the leaders in the citizen journalism movement) **Community collaboration **Have positive stories (Leo: "relentlessly sunny!"). In other words, we won't dig for dirt on people or try to ruin a person's reputation ------------- I vote for: *Positive stories (Constructive rather than destructive--contrast with traditional media) **Examine the issue holistically. Examine potential cause and effect. We don't negatively criticize people or current efforts. If we feel it is necessary, we offer constructive criticism and encourage people to get involved in the effort. The hope is that, by offering constructive resources, we encourage people/organizations to change. This is different from the traditional media, which often times works to expose some scandal and then embarrass a person into changing. As an addition, we are always open to community feedback and constructive criticism. **If we talk about an issue, we tell what people are doing to change it or suggest that something needs to be done. **Provide a forum for people to discuss what needs to be done about a certain issue. *Community collaboration *Social innovation *Integrity *Appreciation of diversity ABCD is important, but I don't think it needs to be a separate item. I think it can be included within "community collaboration." -Matt ------------- Mission Statement *Increase awareness of nonprofit services and community heroes, both within the nonprofit sector and the general population **Tell stories of those involved nonprofits *Encourage civic engagement *Internships/volunteer in order to give student leaders a platform in which to practice what they've learned *Change public view of community service - esp high schoolers. Service is not just Key Club or Interact, is not just picking up trash or working with the elderly *We should get feedback on the mission statement draft from community leaders and members *We should also clearly define what problems we're addressing (even though the problems may be implied in the statements above) ----- Note: Some of the stuff in the above section can be included under goals or objectives. Right now, nonprofit organizations in the SV have no way to be recognized by the mainstream. We aim to bring recognition of nonprofits, their work, their staff, and their communities to the mainstream. We aim to challenge people's assumptions of areas such as East Palo Alto, of populations such as the homeless population in downtown San Jose. Instead of simply highlighting problems, we talk about community issues, show what's being done, and propose new methods of action. We provide a voice to communities that are often looked down upon. We increase civic participation by changing the public's view of community service. In high school, the view of community service is often picking up trash or working with the elderly (do research on this). The Commons will show that everyone has something to contribute to his or her community. Silicon Valley Commons provides a platform to strengthen nonprofits, increase civic engagement. strengthen Silicon Valley nonprofits and increase civic engagement. Being recognized as a nonprofit also can mean more funding because more donors find out about the organization. *'The Silicon Valley Commons brings mainstream recognition to nonprofits, their staff, and their communities.' *'The Silicon Valley Commons increases civic participation and brings mainstream recognition to nonprofits, their staff, and their communities.' *'The Silicon Valley Commons provides a collaborative platform that brings mainstream recognition to nonprofits, their staff, and their communities.' *'The Silicon Valley Commons provides a collaborative platform that increases civic participation and brings mainstream recognition to nonprofits, their staff, and their communities.' ----- Vision Social Focus, Inc. envisions a world where nonprofit organizations, their staff, and their communities are stronger because of increased public awareness and civic participation. We will lead the way as a positive news outlet that promotes understanding and active resolution of community issues. Silicon Valley Commons envisions a world where everyone is inspired to participate in his or her community because each person realizes that he or she has something to contribute. A world where people have a better understanding of issues affecting their communities, both local and at large. People are inspired to participate in their communities What do we envision will be the result of our organization? By increasing civic participation, we strengthen nonprofit organizations. We increase understanding of issues that nonprofits face or confront. We provide recognition to community heroes. We challenge the public's view of the nonprofit sector and the communities that it serves. We challenge the public's view of what community service is. We challenge assumptions. Provide a voice to underserved communities. The Commons will show that everyone has something to contribute to his or her community. Decrease greed; increase selflessness. Build up today's underserved communities and continue to serve them as they prosper. ----- Goals *Publish the magazine online, with potential of going to print later **Get people to write each other's profiles *Provide program and contact information for nonprofit organizations so people can get involved *Establish an internship program **There's the possibility that we may start with a program targeted at high schoolers or college students, but we need to define the (dis)advantages for creating a focus like that. ***For instance, we might need to use different recruitment strategies, and a college student might want more autonomy than a high school student. *Establish and maintain directory of nonprofits